muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Kissing Muppets
Muppets & Humans • Muppets & Muppets Muppets & Animals • Muppets & Kids • Kermit & Piggy Muppets & Humans Kiss Paula Abdul and Rizzo.jpg|Paula Abdul & Rizzo the Rat Muppets Tonight episode 206 MT-206-PaulaAbdulKissesBunsen,Beaker,Bobo&Clifford.jpg|Paula Abdul & Bunsen, Beaker, Bobo and Clifford Muppets Tonight episode 206 Kiss_pepe_jason_alexander.jpg|Jason Alexander & Pepe Muppets Tonight episode 108 Allen elmo kiss.JPG|Debbie Allen & Elmo Celebration of Diversity Awards Kiss_Kermit_Kirstie_Alley.jpg|Kirstie Alley & Kermit the Frog [[Pirates_of_the_Caribbean#On_Stranger_Tides|World Premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides]] JulieOnSesame-JulieBigBirdKiss.jpg|Julie Andrews & Big Bird Julie on Sesame Street JulieOnSesame-JulieCookieKiss.jpg|Julie Andrews & Cookie Monster Julie on Sesame Street Kiss Elmo Christina Applegate.jpg|Christina Applegate & Elmo Sesame Street Episode 4208 Kiss-Ashanti.jpg|Ashanti (Dorothy Gale) & Fozzie Bear The Muppets' Wizard of Oz PiggyCharlesAznavourKiss.jpg|Charles Aznavour & Miss Piggy The Muppet Show episode 109 Baez_oscar.JPG|Joan Baez & Oscar the Grouch The Clearwater Concert Kiss_Linda_Barnard_Kermit.jpg|Linda Barnard & Kermit The Toronto Star Kiss-2960.jpg|Allison Bartlett (Gina) & Wolfgang Sesame Street Episode 2960 Kissing_Roseanne_Barr.jpg|Roseanne Barr & Kermit The Roseanne Show Kiss Dani Behr Kermit Gonzo.jpg|Dani Behr & Kermit & Gonzo Hotel Babylon Harrybelafonte.jpg|Harry Belafonte & Miss Piggy The Muppet Show episode 314 Kiss_marisa_piggy.jpg|Marisa Berenson & Miss Piggy The Muppet Show episode 310 Kiss Big Bird watcher.jpg|bird watcher & Big Bird The Ed Sullivan Show Blackner_kiss.jpg|Danny Blackner & Miss Piggy Muppet Treasure Island WWE-Raw-Kiss-Kermit-KellyKelly-(2011-10-31).png|Barbara Jean Blank & Kermit WWE Raw SuperShow (2011) Bloombergkiss.jpg|Michael Bloomberg & Miss Piggy New York City Family Ambassadors press conference in 2012 Kiss-MOMI-Piggy&Bloomberg-(2013-05-21).png|Michael Bloomberg & Miss Piggy MOMI press conference in 2013 Kiss Andrea Bocelli Elmo.jpg|Andrea Bocelli & Elmo "Time to Say Goodnight" TheJonathanRossShow-Kiss-Piggy&HughBonneville-(2012-01-25).jpg|Hugh Bonneville & Miss Piggy The Jonathan Ross Show in 2012 Kiss Jackie Brambles Kermit.jpg|Jackie Brambles & Kermit Loose Women Kiss-susanbrookes.jpg|Susan Brookes & Miss Piggy This Morning Bushyelmo.jpg|Jenna, Barbara Bush & Elmo 2007 Sesame Gala Dyan quongo kiss.jpg|Dyan Cannon & Quongo The Muppet Show episode 404 HDIF-Kiss02.jpg|Amy Carichhoff (Katie) & Tingo Sesame English "How Does It Feel?" Kiss-Carroll.jpg|Diahann Carroll & Kermit the Frog The Flip Wilson Show Lynda_scooter_kiss.jpg|Lynda Carter & Scooter The Muppet Show episode 419 Johnny cash and miss piggy.jpg|Johnny Cash & Miss Piggy The Muppet Show episode 521 Kristin Chenoweth and Elmo.jpg|Kristin Chenoweth & Elmo Drama League of New York 2012 benefit Kiss_Rosita_Clinton.jpg|Chelsea Clinton & Rosita Clinton Global Initiative Annual Meeting Kiss_Oscar_Hillary_Clinton.jpg|Hillary Clinton & Oscar the Grouch The Rosie O'Donnell Show Close&Oscar.jpg|Glenn Close & Oscar the Grouch Sesame Street episode 2773 Judy Collins kisses Kermit Songwriters Hall of Fame.jpg|Judy Collins & Kermit 2001 Songwriters Hall of Fame Kiss-kellytulisa.jpg|Tulisa Contostavlos & Statler The X Factor Abbyjoan.jpg|Joan Ganz Cooney & Abby Cadabby 2011 Sesame Gala Kiss-Ismael.png|Ismael Cruz Córdova & Elmo ''Sesame Street'' season 44 callback Kiss-Mando.png|Ismael Cruz Córdova (Armando) & Rosita Sesame Street episode 4408 Motown5.jpg|Katie Couric & Elmo Hollywood Meets Motown Courickiss.jpg|Katie Couric & Elmo 2003 Sesame Gala PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-18.jpg|Penelope Cruz & Kermit [[Pirates_of_the_Caribbean#On_Stranger_Tides|World Premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides]] Curry_kiss.jpg|Tim Curry & Miss Piggy Muppet Treasure Island Kiss-mileyanimal.jpg|Miley Cyrus & Animal Studio DC: Almost Live! Kiss beaker mac davis.jpg|Mac Davis & Beaker The Muppet Show episode 514 Kiss-elmo-warwickdavis.jpg|Warwick Davis & Elmo rickygervais.com Dawson.JPG|Richard Dawson & a horse Sesame Street DawsonKiss.jpg|Richard Dawson & The Hungry Family Sesame Street Kissing ellen kermit.jpg|Ellen DeGeneres & Kermit The Ellen DeGeneres Show Denirokiss.JPG|Robert De Niro & Miss Piggy Tribeca Film Festival premiere of The Muppets' Wizard of Oz AChristmasTogether-PiggyKissesJohnDenver.jpg|John Denver & Miss Piggy John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together PleasureCompany18.jpg|John Denver & Miss Piggy A Christmas Together Kiss denver piggy xmas together promo.jpg|John Denver & Miss Piggy A Christmas Together promo Kiss Phyllis Diller Rowlf.jpg|Phyllis Diller & Rowlf The Muppet Show episode 118 Kiss-MelissaDiMarco.jpg|Melissa DiMarco & Kermit Out There with Melissa DiMarco Kiss-Dion.jpg|Celine Dion & Herry "Happy to Meet You" Kiss-Jenny&Kermit.jpg|Juliana Donald & Kermit The Muppets Take Manhattan Kiss hilda sandy duncan.jpg|Sandy Duncan & Hilda The Muppet Show episode 114 Kermit kissing Susan Egan.JPG|Susan Egan & Kermit the Frog The 2000 American Academy of Dramatic Arts opening party Electra.JPG|Carmen Electra & Red Fraggle 2009 Fraggle Rock Holiday Toy Drive Benefit Kiss_Elmo_Gloria_Estefan.jpg|Gloria Estefan & Elmo The Rosie O'Donnell Show Kiss Elmo Edie Falco.jpg|Edie Falco & Elmo Sesame Street Episode 3995 Kiss-MiaFarrow.jpg|Mia Farrow & Thog, Brewster, Frogs, Miss Mousey The Muppets Valentine Show Kiss-Fiest.jpg|Leslie Feist & a Snowth The Muppets Kiss_hobo_joe_whatnot.jpg|Zach Galifianakis (Hobo Joe) & Hobo Whatnot Muppets Most Wanted Lady gaga kermit.jpg|Lady Gaga & Kermit the Frog The 2009 MTV Video Music Awards preshow Kiss gaga kermit holiday.jpg|Lady Gaga & Kermit Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular Kiss_Elmo_Roberta_Flack.jpg|Roberta Flack & Elmo The Rosie O'Donnell Show Kiss-VinceGill-piggy.jpg|Vince Gill & Miss Piggy CMA Country Christmas Kiss Whoopi Clifford.jpg|Whoopi Goldberg & Clifford Muppets Tonight episode 109 Kiss_kami_whoopi.jpg|Whoopi Goldberg & Kami 2002 World AIDS Day Whoopieaziboelmo.jpg|Whoopi Goldberg, Azibo & Elmo 2007 Panwapa launch Elmo_kiss_whoopi.jpg|Whoopi Goldberg & Elmo backstage on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon Whoopi Kiss The View May 21 2008.jpg|Whoopi Goldberg & Kermit & Fozzie The View May 21, 2008 Kiss Whoopi Pepe.jpg|Whoopi Goldberg & Pepe The View Nov 13, 2013 SelenaGomezKissKermit.jpg|Selena Gomez & Kermit the Frog Association of Zoos & Aquariums PSA Kiss_piggy_John_Goodman.jpg|John Goodman & Miss Piggy Muppets Tonight episode 104 Kiss Denyce Graves Elmo.jpg|Denyce Graves & Elmo "Operatic Lullaby" Kiss-KathyGriffin.jpg|Kathy Griffin & Animal ''Muppets from Space Kiss-Library.png|Alaina Reed (Olivia) & a frog Sesame Street "At Your Library" Kiss-Hamilton.jpg|George Hamilton & Miss Piggy The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show Kiss_Piggy_George_Hamilton.jpg|George Hamilton & Miss Piggy The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show BAFTA-Awards-2012-Kiss-Piggy&JohnHamm.png|Jon Hamm & Miss Piggy BAFTA Awards 2012 Debbie_kissing_mulch.jpg|Debbie Harry & Mulch The Muppet Show episode 509 Kiss_Kermit_Samantha_Harris.jpg|Samantha Harris & Kermit Entertainment Tonight PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-16.jpg|Teri Hatcher & Kermit [[Pirates_of_the_Caribbean#On_Stranger_Tides|World Premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides]] Kiss_Kermit_Goldie_Hawn.jpg|Goldie Hawn & Kermit Pure Goldie TheHollywoodWalkOfFame-Kiss-Kermit&TippiHedren-(2002-11-15).jpg|Tippi Hedren & Kermit The Hollywood Walk of Fame Kiss_kermit_florence_henderson.jpg|Florence Henderson & Kermit The Muppet Show episode 107 Kiss_Oscar_Cheryl_Henson.jpg|Cheryl Henson, Caroll Spinney & Oscar 2006 Daytime Emmy Awards BAFTA-Awards-2012-Kiss-Piggy&TomHiddleston.png|Tom Hiddleston & Miss Piggy BAFTA Awards 2012 BAFTA-Awards-2012-Kiss-Piggy&JonahHill.png|Jonah Hill & Miss Piggy BAFTA Awards 2012 LenaGroverKiss.jpg|Lena Horne & Grover Sesame Street Episode 0536 Kiss gonzo bob hope.jpg|Bob Hope & Gonzo The Muppet Show episode 221 Kiss fozzie lena horne.jpg|Lena Horne & Fozzie The Muppet Show episode 111 PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-15.jpg|Vanessa Hudgens & Kermit [[Pirates_of_the_Caribbean#On_Stranger_Tides|World Premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides]] John Inman (3).png|John Inman & Kermit the Frog Des O'Connor Entertains Kiss-Al_Jarreau.jpg|Al Jarreau & Kermit Happy New Year, America TMS-214-PiggyEltonJohnKiss.jpg|Elton John & Miss Piggy The Muppet Show episode 214 Kiss Ulrika Jonsson kermit.jpg|Ulrika Jonsson & Kermit Children in Need 1997 VH1Kiss.png|Carrie Keagan & Kermit the Frog VH1 Big Morning Buzz Live VerleihungDerGoldenenKamera-Kiss-HapeKerkeling&MissPiggy-(2012-02-04).jpg|Hape Kerkeling & Miss Piggy Verleihung der Goldenen Kamera Kiss-Chris.png|Chris Knowings (Chris) & Rosita Sesame Street episode 4408 Heatherlocklear-kiss-beaker.gif|Heather Locklear & Beaker Muppets Tonight episode 203 Juanes.jpg|Juanes & Zoe 2010 AFTRA Awards SE-Kiss.jpg|Kelly Karbacz (Niki) & Tingo Sesame English theme HDIF-Kiss01.jpg|Kelly Karbacz & Tingo Sesame English "How Does It Feel?" Kiss-dannykaye&piggy.jpg|Danny Kaye and Miss Piggy The Muppet Show episode 316 Kiss-Countdown.jpg|Alicia Keys and Elmo Elmo's Christmas Countdown TMS-301-PiggyKrisKristoffersonKiss.jpg|Kris Kristofferson & Miss Piggy The Muppet Show episode 301 Image:Kiss-marimoon.jpg|MariMoon & Kermit Os Muppets promotion Kiss kd lang cow.jpg|k.d. lang & a cow The Jim Henson Hour episode 109 Today-MissPiggyKissedByMattLauer-(1997-10-17).jpg|Matt Lauer & Miss Piggy Today - October 17, 1997 Today-MissPiggyKissedByMattLauer-(1998-01-01).jpg|Matt Lauer & Miss Piggy Today - January 1, 1998 Kiss_Piggy_Lauer_2002.jpg|Matt Lauer & Miss Piggy Today - January 14, 2002 Piggylauer2007a.jpg|Matt Lauer & Miss Piggy Today - January 5, 2007 Lauerelmokiss.jpg|Matt Lauer & Elmo Today - June 6, 2012 Kiss-lindalavin-piggy.jpg|Linda Lavin & Miss Piggy episode 406 Evangeline Lilly and Oscar.jpg|Evangeline Lilly & Oscar UnsereGeschichte-AlsDieSesamstraßeNachDeutschlandKam-STL-Kiss.png|Lilo & Samson Sesamstrasse (on their first episode) Sesamstrasse-Folge1566-Samson&Lilo-PieKiss.jpg|Lilo & Samson Sesamstrasse Folge 1566 Kiss_piggy_rich_little.jpg|Rich Little & Miss Piggy The Muppet Show episode 204 Kiss-evaelmo.jpg|Eva Longoria & Elmo ''Sesame Street episode 4212 Demibeaker.jpg|Demi Lovato & Beaker Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez 2head.A3.jpg|Luis & Two-Headed Monster Sesame Street episode 3126 MT-211-AndieMacDowellKermitKiss.jpg|Andie MacDowell & Kermit Muppets Tonight episode 211 Kiss-GroverMaria.jpg|Sonia Manzano (Maria) & Grover Sesame Street sketch Kiss-2424.jpg|Sonia Manzano (Maria) & Oscar Sesame Street episode 2424 Kiss_maria_big_bird_snuffy.jpg|Sonia Manzano (Maria) & Big Bird and Snuffy Big Bird's Story Time AbelardoKissing.jpg|Marcela & Abelardo Montoya El Alfabeto de Montoya Kiss-Diesperta.jpg|Karla Martínez & Cookie Monster ¡Despierta América! Kiss_Oscar_Marlee_Matlin.jpg|Marlee Matlin & Oscar "Just the Way You Are" Kiss Trevor McDonald Piggy.jpg|Trevor McDonald & Miss Piggy Avenue of the Stars Kiss-Prince-Bob.jpg|Bob McGrath (Bob) & Prince Charming Sesame Street PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-19.jpg|Ian McShane & Kermit [[Pirates_of_the_Caribbean#On_Stranger_Tides|World Premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides]] Kiss-AmeliaKuhhart&Mehmet-Sesamstrasse-(2007).png|Amelia Kuhhart & Mehmet Sesamstrasse Folge 2389 Princessmelora.jpg|Princess Melora & Robin The Frog Prince Maria Menounos and Kermit The Frog.JPG|Maria Menounos, Miss Piggy & Kermit the Frog The 2004 Emmy Awards'' preshow KissAttack-MissPiggy&MichaelMichalsky-(2012).jpg|Michael Michalsky & Miss Piggy Die Muppets promotion for Berlin Fashion Week, Germany Bettemidler.jpg|Bette Midler & Miss Piggy 2012 Christmas in Rockefeller Center Kylieker.jpg|Kylie Minogue & Kermit the Frog An Audience with Kylie Minogue Kiss-MissPiggy&TheMiz-TributeToTheTroops-(2012-12-19).png|The Miz & Miss Piggy ''WWE Tribute to the Troops (2012) Kiss piggy roger moore.jpg|Roger Moore & Miss Piggy The Muppet Show episode 524 Kiss-MonaLisa.jpg|Mona Lisa & Elmo "Right in the Middle of My Face" Kiss_Kermit_Natalie_Morales.jpg|Natalie Morales & Kermit Today, Dec 2009 Kiss rita moreno bar patron.jpg|Rita Moreno & a bar patron The Muppet Show episode 105 JayePSmooch.jpg|Jaye P. Morgan & Dr. Teeth The Muppet Show episode 218 Kiss-Pops.jpg|Alan Muraoka (Alan) & Rosita Evening at the Pops Kiss-AnneM.jpg|Anne Murray & Big Bird A Special Sesame Street Christmas TheMuppets-UK-Premiere-Kiss-OllyMurs&MissPiggy.jpg|Olly Murs & Miss Piggy The Muppets premiere, UK OllyMurs-MissPiggy-Kiss.jpg|Olly Murs & Miss Piggy The Muppets UK publicity tour Kiss Jim Nabors and Piggy.jpg|Jim Nabors & Miss Piggy The Muppet Show episode 106 Kissing-Beaker-PetraNemcova.jpg|Petra Němcová & Beaker A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa Kiss Piggy Rudolf Nureyev.jpg|Rudolf Nureyev & Piggy The Muppet Show episode 213 Kiss elmo rosie sesame set.jpg|Rosie O'Donnell & Elmo The Rosie O'Donnell Show Kiss Piggy Reinout Oerlemans.jpg|Reinout Oerlemans & Miss Piggy 10 Biggest Bitches O'Neill_Kiss.jpg|Ed O'Neill & Elmo The 2010 Peabody Awards Kiss_elmo_gordon_emergency_psa.jpg|Roscoe Orman (Gordon) & Elmo Sesame Street Emergency PSAs Kiss-Ozzy&MissPiggy-(1994).jpg|Ozzy Osbourne & Miss Piggy Recording Kermit Unpigged Sharonoz.jpg|Sharon Osbourne & Fozzie Bear Jimmy Kimmel Live Kiss-marieosmond.jpg|Marie Osmond & Bear Donny & Marie SAT.1-Frühstücksfernsehen-Kiss-Kermit&SimonePanteleit-(2012-01-20).jpg|Simone Panteleit & Kermit the Frog Die Muppets promotion, Germany Kiss-parkinson.jpg|Michael Parkinson & Miss Piggy Parkinson kiss doc sprocket 108.jpg|Gerry Parkes (Doc) and Sprocket Fraggle Rock "The Terrible Tunnel" GP-Kiss02.jpg|Gerry Parkes and Sprocket Fraggle Rock "The Garden Plot" Kiss-robinBernadettePeters.jpg|Bernadette Peters & Robin the Frog The Muppet Show episode 212 Kiss Regis Piggy 1996.jpg|Regis Philbin & Miss Piggy Live! April 18, 1996 RegisPiggyKiss.jpg|Regis Philbin & Miss Piggy Live! July 13, 1999 Kiss_Harry_Piekema.jpg|Harry Piekema & Kermit Dutch commercial Kiss amy poehler elmo.jpg|Amy Poehler & Elmo Sesame Street episode 4213 WWE-Raw-Kiss-Piggy-Hornswoggle-(2011-10-31).png|Dylan Postl & Miss Piggy WWE Raw SuperShow (2011) Juliet kisses Kermit.jpg|Juliet Prowse & Kermit the Frog The Muppet Show episode 101 Kiss prowse closing.jpg|Juliet Prowse & Kermit the Frog The Muppet Show episode 101 Traver Rains and Richie Rich and piggy.JPG|Heatherette founders Traver Rains, Richie Rich & Miss Piggy The 2005 New York Fashion Week Kiss Jean-Pierre Rampal and Piggy.jpg|Jean-Pierre Rampal & Piggy The Muppet Show episode 510 Danrather.jpg|Dan Rather & Kami 2005 Peabody Awards Kiss Helen Reddy Sopwith.jpg|Helen Reddy & Sopwith the Camel The Muppet Show episode 313 Kiss - Chris Reeve & Piggy.jpg|Christopher Reeve & Miss Piggy The Muppet Show episode 418 LEANN-RIMES-MISS-PIGGY.jpg|LeAnn Rimes & Miss Piggy backstage at the CMA Awards Hamiltonpiggyritter.jpg|John Ritter & Miss Piggy The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show Kiss Julia Roberts Two-Headed.jpg|Julia Roberts & Two-Headed Monster The Rosie O'Donnell Show Kiss-smokey.jpg|Smokey Robinson & Vicki The Jim Henson Hour "Fitness" Kiss-ChristineRomans.jpg|Christine Romans & Elmo [[CNN|CNN's Smart Is the New Rich]] Kermit_linda_kiss.jpg|Linda Ronstadt & Kermit the Frog The Muppet Show episode 523 523-22.jpg|Linda Ronstadt & Kermit the Frog The Muppet Show episode 523 TheJonathanRossShow-Kiss-Piggy&JonathanRoss-(2012-01-25).png|Jonathan Ross & Miss Piggy The Jonathan Ross Show in 2012 KerriKiss.png|Keri Russell & Bert and Ernie CinderElmo KerriKiss02.jpg|Keri Russell & Elmo CinderElmo TheMuppets-UK-Premiere-Kiss-Kermit&GeorgiaSalpa.jpg|Georgia Salpa & Kermit The Muppets premiere, UK Kiss-Sandler.jpg|Adam Sandler & Mr. Dragon "A Song About Elmo" Diane_Sawyer_kiss.jpg|Diane Sawyer & Elmo 2004 Sesame Gala Kiss-LeviElmo.jpg|Liev Schreiber & Elmo Sesame Street episode 4264 Joel_Kill.jpg|Joel Schumacher & Elmo 2009 Sesame Gala Smothsonian-Kiss-Sam&WillardScott.jpg|Willard Scott & Sam The Smithsonian Institute in 2006 TF1-MuppetsTV-1.02-ElieSemoun-KermitKiss.jpg|Elie Semoun & Kermit the Frog Muppets TV Episode 2 Kiss brooke shields kermit tms-live.jpg|Brooke Shields & Kermit The Muppet Show Live LateNightWithJimmyFallon-MartinShort&Piggy-Kiss-(2011-11-16).png|Martin Short & Miss Piggy Late Night with Jimmy Fallon Aliciasilverstone-genesisawards.jpg|Alicia Silverstone & Kermit The 2003 Genesis Awards BenFoldsFive-Kiss-RobertSledgeGoboFraggle.png|Robert Sledge & Gobo Fraggle behind the scenes of "Do It Anyway" Kiss-chefbrendasong.jpg|Brenda Song & The Swedish Chef Studio DC Kiss jean stapleton kermit.jpg|Jean Stapleton & Kermit The Muppet Show episode 306 Kiss Jean Stapleton and Fozzie.jpg|Jean Stapleton & Fozzie The Muppet Show episode 306 Kiss Connie Stevens Fozzie.jpg|Connie Stevens & Fozzie The Muppet Show episode 102 Kiss-elisastecca.jpg|Elisa Stecca & Kermit Os Muppets promotion Quentin_Tarantinokiss.jpg|Quentin Tarantino & Miss Piggy The Muppets' Wizard of Oz bonus material DisneyParksChristmasDayParade-Kiss-BellaThorne&Kermit&Zendaya-(2011).jpg|Bella Thorne, Kermit & Zendaya Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade Kiss-LilyTomlin.jpg|Lily Tomlin & Kermit The Muppets Go to the Movies Tutu_kiss.jpg|Desmond Tutu & Kami 2004 Sesame Gala Kiss Twiggy Hillbilly.jpg|Twiggy & Hillbilly Singer The Muppet Show episode 121 Kiss big bird uggams.jpg|Leslie Uggams & Big Bird The Muppet Show episode 318 Kiss piggy Dick Van Dyke.jpg|Dick Van Dyke & Piggy The Muppets Go Hollywood Kiss Amy van Gilder and Fozzie.jpg|Amy van Gilder & Fozzie Jim Frawley's Camera Tests Monique.jpg|Monique van Vooren & Junior Gorg Life magazine Kiss ben vereen hilda.jpg|Ben Vereen & Hilda The Muppet Show episode 117 Kiss-Leela.jpg|Nitya Vidyasagar (Leela) & Oscar Sesame Street episode 4181 Viera-kiss-Linny.jpg|Meredith Vieira & Linny Muppet The Muppets Take Over Today, November 13, 2008 Kiss-Vieira.jpg|Meredith Vieira & Elmo Today, November 6, 2009 Fozzie_nancy_kiss.jpg|Nancy Walker & Fozzie Bear The Muppet Show episode 206 Babswalter.JPG|Barbara Walters & Elmo 2005 Sesame Gala Kiss_doglion_warren.jpg|Lesley Ann Warren & Doglion The Muppet Show episode 315 Kiss_link_warren.jpg|Lesley Ann Warren & Link Hogthrob The Muppet Show episode 315 Eskimo kiss - Raquel Welch & Fozzie.jpg|Raquel Welch & Fozzie The Muppet Show episode 311 Kiss - Raquel Welch & Scooter.jpg|Raquel Welch & Scooter The Muppet Show episode 311 Betty_White_the_Red_Hot_Momma.JPG|Betty White & Elmo Today - May 3, 2010 TheMuppets-UK-Premiere-Kiss-VanessaWhite&Kermit.jpg|Vanessa White & Kermit The Muppets premiere, UK Kiss andy williams piggy.jpg|Andy Williams & Piggy The Muppet Show episode 422 Kiss piggy Robbie Williams.jpg|Robbie Williams & Piggy One Night at the Palladium Williams_kiss.jpg|Vanessa Williams & Elmo 2005 Sesame Gala Elmo_WendyWilliamsKiss.jpg|Wendy Williams & Elmo The Wendy Williams Show Oprah_elmo_400.jpg|Oprah Winfrey & Elmo 2004 Sesame Workshop Gala Mos oprah kiss.jpg|Oprah Winfrey & Moshe 2004 Sesame Gala Winkler Kiss.jpg|Henry Winkler, Michael Levitt & Piggy Hollywood Squares NeoParadise-Kiss-Joko&Piggy-(2012-01-26).png|Joko Winterscheidt & Miss Piggy neoParadise (Die Muppets promotion) Muppets & Animals ElmoWinston.jpg|Beluga whale Winston & Elmo Sesame Street episode 3709 Muppets & Kids :See also: The Kids Kiss_sahu.jpg|Aram Chowdhury, Big Bird & Snuffy Don't Eat the Pictures Kiss elmo ben.jpg|Ben & Elmo ''Sesame Street'' sketch Kiss Kermit Chastity Bono.jpg|Chastity Bono & Kermit Cher Kiss-Nose.jpg|Chelsea & Grover ''Sesame Street'' sketch Kiss-Christopher.jpg|Christopher Wein & Grover ''Sesame Street'' sketch Kiss danny chip dip.jpg|Danny & Chip and Dip ''Sesame Street'' sketch Fanningelmokiss.JPG|Dakota Fanning & Elmo Hollywood Hits Broadway Benefit Gala Kiss-JamieElmo.jpg|Jamie & Elmo Sesame Street episode 4089 Kermit_and_Joey.JPG|Joey Calvan & Kermit the Frog ''Sesame Street'' sketch Kiss-Kate.jpg|Kate & Grover ''Sesame Street'' sketch HerryKimLove.jpg|Kimberly & Herry Monster Sesame Street Episode 1050 Kiss-Mackenzie.jpg|Mackenzie & Rosita Sesame Street episode 4078 Kissing-Gonzo-MadisonPettis.jpg|Madison Pettis & Gonzo A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa Kiss-rugby-jamie.jpg|Marsha Moreau & Rugby Tiger The Christmas Toy Kiss-Honker.jpg|Miles & A Honker Sesame Street episode 2312 Kiss-Incarseration.png|Nylo & Murray Monster Little Children, Big Challenges: Incarceration Kiss-PollyGrover.jpg|Polly Stone & Grover ''Sesame Street'' sketch Grover stephanie kiss.jpg|Stephanie & Grover ''Sesame Street'' sketch Kiss_Kermit_Shola_Fannie.jpg|Shola, Fannie & Kermit ''Sesame Street'' sketch Kiss ernie shola nickel.jpg|Shola & Ernie ''Sesame Street'' sketch Kiss-TaraCookie.jpg|Tara & Cookie Monster ''Sesame Street'' sketch Kiss count tarah.jpg|Tarah & The Count "Getting to Count You" Kiss-Tracy.jpg|Tracy & Kermit the Frog Sesame Street episode 0129 Cookie-Baby-Kiss.jpg|A baby & Cookie Monster Sesame Street episode 4111 GroverKidKissJalanSesama.jpg|A kid & Grover Jalan Sesama SpinneyOscarKids.jpg|A kid & Oscar Behind the scenes photo Kiss-Abby.jpg|A kid & Abby Cadabby "Kids with Wings" Muppets & Muppets Kiss_Abby_Oscar_4173.jpg|Abby Cadabby & Oscar Sesame Street Episode 4173 4157d.jpg|Abby Cadabby & Elmo Sesame Street Episode 4157 Kiss-Otters.jpg|Alice & Emmet Otter Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas Kiss Amanda Conrad Love.jpg|Amanda & Narrator The Ed Sullivan Show Kiss-AmeliaKuhhart&Samson-Sesamstrasse-(2007).png|Amelia Kuhhart & Samson Sesamstrasse Folge 2389 Kiss-appleby-statwal.jpg|Mrs. Appleby & Statler and Waldorf The Muppet Show episode 406 Kiss Aretha Kermit BBC1.jpg|Aretha & Kermit Muppets Tonight BBC1 promo 4073j.jpg|Baby Bear & Curly Bear Sesame Street episode 4073 SesameStreet-NatashaKissesOscarAsTheCountCounts.jpg|Baby Natasha & Oscar Sesame Street Episode 3674 Kiss beaker chef muppisode 01.jpg|Beaker & Swedish Chef Muppisode "Food Fight" (extended) B&EMonsterKiss.jpg|Beautiful Day Monster & Ernie ''Sesame Street'' sketch Kiss AM Benny.jpg|AM & Benny Rabbit "Don't Touch Me" Kiss-BertBL.jpg|Bert & Betty Lou ''Sesame Street'' sketch Kiss_ernie_frog_bert_prince.jpg|Bert & Ernie Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Kiss-Ernie&Bert-UnsereGeschichte-AlsDieSesamstaßeNachDeutschlandKam-(2012-2013).png|Bert & Ernie Als die Sesamstrasse nach Deutschland kam documentary Kiss-BLHerry.jpg|Betty Lou & Herry Monster Sesame Street sketch SesameStreet-MuppetKiss-BigBird&Ernie.jpg|Big Bird & Ernie Sesame Street episode 0131 Kiss billy sue mike douglas.jpg|Billy and Sue The Mike Douglas Show Kiss_bobo_kermit.jpg|Bobo the Bear & Kermit the Frog The Case of the Stolen Show BooberWembleyKiss.jpg|Boober & Wembley Fraggle Rock "Scared Silly" Kiss-DogCat.jpg|Cat & Dog Sesame Street English Kiss_clifford_extreme.jpg|Clifford & an Extreme Muppets Tonight episode 101 Kiss_Composta_Heap_Van_Neuter.jpg|Composta Heap & Phil van Neuter Muppets Tonight episode 104 CookieCowKiss.jpg|Cookie Monster & a cow Monsterpiece Theater Kiss-ErnieCookie.jpg|Cookie Monster & Ernie [[Ernie and Bert Sketches: Apartment#milkcookies|''Sesame Street sketch]] Kiss-CookieErnie.jpg|Cookie Monster & Ernie ''Sesame Street'' sketch Kissing-cookie-prairie.jpg|Cookie Monster & Prairie Dawn The Letter of the Day: C Kiss-ElmoCurly.jpg|Curly Bear & Elmo Sesame Street episode 4264 Kiss-hog-spam105.jpg|David Hoggselhoff & Spamela Hamderson Muppets Tonight episode 105 Kiss-Dogs.jpg|Dogs The Muppet Show episode 501 Kiss-ElmoBBS.png|Elmo & Big Bird & Snuffy Sesame Street Kiss_big_bird_cap_veg.jpg|Big Bird & Captain Vegetable "Everyone Makes Mistakes" Kiss-ElmoCookie.jpg|Elmo & Cookie Monster The Street We Live On TMGTTM-ActNaturally-Kiss.jpg|Floyd & Janice The Muppets Go to the Movies Kiss kermit fozzie tms206.jpg|Fozzie & Kermit The Muppet Show episode 206 Kiss kermit fozzie tms303.jpg|Fozzie & Kermit The Muppet Show episode 303 Kiss duck gonzo tms511.jpg|Gonzo & a duck The Muppet Show episode 511 Kiss-gonzo-mabear.jpg|Gonzo and Ma Bear A Muppet Family Christmas SesameStreet-MuppetKiss-GrannyGrouch&Oscar.jpg|Granny Grouch & Oscar Sesame Street episode 0131 Kiss kermit sly fans.jpg|Groupies & Kermit The Muppet Show episode 320 Kiss-Birdsfoot.jpg|Grover & Herbert Birdsfoot ''Sesame Street'' sketch Kiss-GroverMommy.jpg|Grover & His Mommy ''Sesame Street'' sketch Kiss-Cutie.jpg|Grover & Princess Cutie "Cutie and the Beast" sketch Kiss-First.jpg|Herry Monster & First Sesame Street Kiss-BlueHonkerElmo.jpg|Honker & Elmo The Best of Elmo Kiss-KStory.jpg|Katie & King Kenny Sesame Street "Katie and the King" Kiss_elmo_kermit_post_office.jpg|Kermit & Elmo ''Sesame Street'' sketch Kiss-anniesuekermit-302.jpg|Kermit & Annie Sue The Muppet Show episode 302 302_kermit_kisses_annie_sue.jpg|Kermit & Annie Sue The Muppet Show episode 302 1967_ibm_film11.jpg|Kermit & Beautiful Day Monster IBM Meeting Film KermtiCookieSmooch.jpg|Kermit & Cookie Monster Sesame Street Episode 0006 Kiss-Pirate.jpg|Kermit & Girl Pirate Muppet Treasure Island Sing Along Kiss-howard-kermit.jpg|Kermit & Howard Tubman It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie blooper Kiss-Princess.jpg|Kermit & Princess Sesame Street News Flash sketch Kiss kermit robin storybook5.jpg|Kermit & Robin Muppet Babies Video Storybook vol 5 Kiss Rowlf Kermit 1968.jpg|Kermit & Rowlf the Dog The Muppets on Puppets Kiss121-kingqueen.jpg|King Rupert & The Queen The Muppet Show episode 121 kiss Link Annie 512.jpg|Link Hogthrob & Annie Sue The Muppet Show episode 512 Piggy link kissy kissy tms307.jpg|Link Hogthrob & Miss Piggy The Muppet Show episode 307 Kiss elmo little red.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood & Elmo Elmo and Abby's Birthday Fun! Kiss-Louise.jpg|Louise & Rowlf Country Music with the Muppets Kiss lydia kermit.jpg|Lydia & Kermit The Muppet Show episode 102 Kiss-piggy-mink.jpg|Maureen the Mink & Miss Piggy ''A Muppet Family Christmas Kiss-Mimi.jpg|Mimi & Riff The Ghost of Faffner Hall episode 108 kiss mokey oldest 112.jpg|Mokey & World's Oldest Fraggle Fraggle Rock "The Finger of Light" Kiss-boober-mokey.jpg|Mokey Fraggle & Boober A Muppet Family Christmas Mokey, Boober, his new hat and a kiss.png|Mokey Fraggle and Boober Fraggle Kiss Monster Trash Can Dance.jpg|monsters, boy & girl The Ed Sullivan Show Kiss-Monsters.jpg|Monster siblings Sesame Street "The Tortellini Song" 3763h.jpg|Oscar & Grundgetta Sesame Street episode 3763 GP-Kiss01.jpg|Pa Gorg and Junior Gorg Fraggle Rock "The Garden Plot" Kiss-Penguins.png|Penguins "Airplane the Musical" Kiss-Topo.jpg|Pepe the King Prawn & Topo Sticky DXD video Kiss-Pferd&Finchen-UnsereGeschichte-AlsDieSesamstaßeNachDeutschlandKam-(2012-2013).png|Pferd & Finchen Als die Sesamstrasse nach Deutschland kam documentary Kiss-piggyrobin.jpg|Piggy & Robin The Muppet Show episode 406 Kiss-Prince-Oscar.jpg|Prince Charming & Oscar Sesame Street Kiss MTI rats.jpg|Rats Muppet Treasure Island Kiss-GoboRed.jpg|Red & Gobo Fraggle Rock "Let the Water Run" Kiss-Rizzo.jpg|Rizzo the Rat and Gonzo The Muppet Christmas Carol Kiss_Clifford_Rizzo.jpg|Rizzo & Clifford Muppets Tonight episode 206 Kiss-Rosita&Elmo-ElmoSavesChristmas-(1996).jpg|Rosita & Elmo Elmo Saves Christmas Kiss_rosita_elmo_dr.jpg‎|Rosita & Elmo Elmo Visits the Doctor GroverRositaKiss.jpg|Rosita & Grover ''Sesame Street'' sketch Kiss Rosita Herry.jpg|Rosita & Herry Monster Kiss Rosita Telly.jpg|Rosita & Telly Rosita kiss frog 4048.jpg|Rosita & Froggy Sesame Street Episode 4048 Pitchreel-kiss.jpg|Rowlf & Kermit Sesame Street Pitch Reel Kiss-rugby-apple.jpg|Rugby & Apple The Christmas Toy Kiss-Raisin_and_Rugby.png|Rugby & Raisin The Secret Life of Toys Kiss-scooter-kermit.jpg|Scooter & Kermit The Muppets blooper Kiss_chef_turkey.jpg|The Swedish Chef & a turkey The Muppet Show episode 408 Kiss-Chef.jpg|The Swedish Chef & a chicken The Muppets ChildrensSongsAndStories-Scooter&ChefKiss05.jpg|The Swedish Chef & Scooter Children's Songs and Stories Kiss-Shrimpy.jpg|The Swedish Chef & a shrimp "Popcorn" viral video Kiss-Tablecloth.jpg|Tablecloth & Maurice Sesame Street "I Want to Hold Your Ear" Kiss Tattypoo rats.jpg|Tattypoo & rats The Muppets' Wizard of Oz 2781j.jpg|Telly & Oscar Sesame Street Episode 2781 Kiss-Snue.jpg|Uncle Docks and Bocks & Sue Snue Wubbulous World "Who Are You, Sue Snue?" TheMuppets-(2011)-Wayne&Wanda-Kiss.jpg|Wayne and Wanda The Muppets Kiss-Whatnots.jpg|Whatnots It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie Kiss lady baby tms408.jpg|Whatnot lady & Baby The Muppet Show episode 408 Kiss-MrsZ.jpg|Mrs. Zabarelli & Annie DeLoo Wubbulous World "Mrs. Zabarelli's Holiday Baton" Kermit & Piggy Kiss-Promo.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' promo for episode 118 MuppetShow-BehindTheScenesKiss.jpg|''The Muppet Show'', behind the scenes Kiss kermit piggy tms107.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 107 Kiss kermit piggy tms111.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 111 Kiss kermit piggy tms115.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 115 TMS-302-K&P-Kiss.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 302 Kiss_kermit_piggy_tms310.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 310 Piggykermittmswedkiss.JPG|''The Muppet Show'' episode 310 (still) Kiss Piggy Kermit tmm test.jpg|Jim Frawley's Camera Tests Near kiss tmm.jpg|''The Muppet Movie'' (close call) TheMuppetsGoHollywood-K&P-Kiss.jpg|''The Muppets Go Hollywood'' Kiss-kermpiggy-401.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 401 Kiss_kermit_piggy_tms406.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 406 Kiss kermit piggy tms410.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 410 Kiss-kermitpiggy-412.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 412 Kiss kermit piggy tms422.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 422 Kiss-KermitPiggy502.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 502 GMC-PrisonKiss.jpg|''The Great Muppet Caper'' File:Piggykisseskermit-1982.jpg|Academy Awards Ceremony (1982) TMTM-WeddingKiss.jpg|''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' Kiss_piggy_kermit_merv_griffin.jpg|''The Merv Griffin Show'' M30-Kiss.jpg|''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' Kiss-MFC.jpg|''A Muppet Family Christmas'' TribecaKiss-(2005).jpg|''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' premiere Kiss-kermpig-vmx.jpg|''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' Kiss-k&p-morningshow.jpg|''The Morning Show'' Kermitpiggyemmykiss.jpg|Emmy Awards Red Carpet TheMuppets-WorldPremiere-K&P-Kiss-(2011-11-12).png|The Muppets World Premiere Kiss piggy kermit uk m11 premiere Mayfair Hotel London Jan 26 2012.jpg|''The Muppets'' UK Premiere TheMuppets-(2011)-K&P-Kiss.jpg|''The Muppets'' Mistletoe_kiss_kermit_and_piggy.jpg|Muppets.com gallery Near kiss m11 promo.jpg|''The Muppets'' promo (implied) K&P kiss - M11 bloopers.jpg|''The Muppets'' blooper reel (air kiss, camera perspective cheat) SNN2835A-532 1444685a.jpg|''The Muppets'' UK-promotion with The Sun AcademyAwards-E-K&P-Kiss-(2012-02-26).jpg|''The 84th Academy Awards''' red carpet pre-show on E!'' Kiss-CeeLo.jpg|"All I Need is Love" music video See also *Many Kisses Elmo Category:Character Lists Category:Valentine's Day Category:Galleries